1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a training apparatus with a base unit, with foot plates moveably arranged on this base unit to accommodate the feet of a user, and with a support unit for the upper extremities or head region of the user.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Training apparatuses of various types are known for personal endurance or strength training. Training apparatuses designed for leg training include foot plates which accommodate the feet of the user. With the aid of the movable foot plates, the user can simulate a running or climbing motion. The user typically holds onto a support unit, such as two stationarily arranged grips.
Known training apparatuses of the abovementioned type are designed solely for the movement of a specific body part, in order to exercise the muscles of that body part. Thus, only the athletic aspect, namely muscle training of the user, is emphasized. However, known training apparatuses fail to consider those mechanisms of the human body that form a link between the mind and the body.
The present invention provides a training apparatus of the aforementioned type which, by a targeted induced movement of the user, also promotes the endogenous production of endorphins and evens out the normally uneven distribution of energy and hormones within the body.
Accordingly, the training apparatus of the instant invention includes foot plates connected to the support unit by a transmission mechanism, such that movement of the foot plates in opposite directions, and essentially within a same plane is forcibly transformed into a rotational movement of the support unit about an axis which runs at essentially right angles to this plane.
Here, it is preferred for a contact element, securely fixed to the apparatus, to be arranged between the foot plate and support unit and vertically positionably adjustable into a position that substantially corresponds to the position of the user""s solar plexus.
A particularly good effect is obtained in that the transformation of movement occurs in such a manner that, the upper half of the user""s body can be rotated in a direction opposite a rotational direction of the lower half of the user""s body.
The training apparatus according to the invention takes advantage of the knowledge that specific, trainable movements of the body affect not only the physical, but also the mental well-being of the user in a positive manner, because the endogenous release of endorphins is facilitated and a more parasympathetically emphasized hormonal pattern is induced which is associated with lowering of the blood pressure and other processes which promote holistic relaxation.
The training apparatus according to the invention thus fundamentally departs from known training apparatuses which are designed under the concept of physical fitness, as they are traditionally used in fitness clubs and the like.
In preferred embodiment of the invention, the contact element is adjustable in height and is preferably heatable.
These measures have the advantage that first, the apparatus may be adapted to different body sizes, and second, enhanced well-being of the user may be achieved by heating the contact element.
In additional embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention, the support unit is adjustable in height.
This measure has the advantage that the apparatus according to the invention is adjustable for various body positions. For example, the support unit can be arranged at the user""s chest height such that the user can support himself with the hands at chest height against the support unit. If, on the other hand, the support unit is arranged at shoulder height, the user can support himself with the forearms and/or the upper arms and/or the shoulder and/or the neck and/or the head against the support unit. Finally, the support unit can be arranged above the head of the user such that with upwardly extended arms the user can grip the support unit with his hands.
In order to enable use of the training apparatus in these various positions, the support unit can be provided with differently arranged and aligned grips and supports which run either at right angles to the rotational axis or parallel to the same.
In order to create the rotational movement of the support unit from the movement of the foot plates in opposite directions, it is preferred for the foot plates to be respectively connected to a segment of a common belt such that the belt runs over pulleys and at least one of the pulleys is connected to the rod such that it can be driven.
This measure has the advantage that the aforementioned transmission mechanism can be produced in a particularly simple and cost-effective manner.
Although the training apparatus according to the invention can be used in different configurations, it is preferred for the axis to run essentially vertically, i.e., with the user in an essentially standing position.
The present invention is directed to a training apparatus that includes a base unit and foot plates moveably arranged on the base unit for movement in opposite directions and in an essentially same plane. The foot plates are adapted to accommodate the feet of a user. A support unit, which is adapted to support at least one of upper extremities or a head region of the user, is rotatable around an axis essentially perpendicular to the same plane. A transmission mechanism is coupled to the foot plates and the support unit so that movement of the foot plates is transformed into rotational movement of the support unit around the axis.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, a contact element can be securely fixed between the base unit and the support unit. The contact element may be vertically positionably adjustable to a desired height. Further, the desired height can be adapted to correspond to a user""s solar plexus. Moreover, the contact element may be heatable.
According to another feature of the instant invention, the transmission mechanism can be coupled to the foot plates and support element such that the support element is adapted to rotate in a direction toward a foot plate which is moving toward the support element. In this manner, the apparatus can be adapted such that rotation of a lower half of the user""s body in one direction results in a rotation of an upper half of the user""s body in an opposite direction.
According to still another feature of the invention, the support unit can be vertically positionably adjustable.
Further, the support unit includes at least two grips which are adapted to be grasped by the user""s hands. The at least two grips can be oriented essentially perpendicular to the axis. Further, the at least two grips can be oriented essentially parallel to the axis. Moreover, the at least two grips can include at least four grips, and at least two grips can be oriented essentially parallel to the axis, and at least two grips can be oriented essentially perpendicular to the axis. Still further, the support unit may include a support adapted to support at least one of the shoulder, neck, and head of the user. The at least two grips and the support may be arranged on a common, closed bar linkage.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the support unit may include a support adapted to support at least one of the shoulder, neck, and head of the user.
In accordance with a still further feature of the instant invention, a rotatable rod can have a first and second end. The first end may be coupled to the support unit and the second end may be coupled to the base unit. Further, the rod can include a telescoping rod, whereby a distance between the support element and the base is adjustable. Moreover, the transmission mechanism can include pulleys, and the foot plates may be connected to each other with at least a segment of a common belt. The common belt can be guided over at least one of the pulleys, and the rod can be coupled to at least one of the at least one pulley and another of the pulleys.
According to another feature of the invention, the base unit can include rails. The foot plates may be coupled to and guided on the rails.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the axis can be essentially vertically oriented.
The present invention is also directed to a training apparatus that includes a base unit having rails and foot plates moveably arranged on the rails for movement in opposite directions and in an essentially same plane. The foot plates are adapted to accommodate the feet of a user. A support unit includes at least two hand grips and is adapted to support at least one of upper extremities or a head region of the user. The support unit vertically is positionably adjustable and rotatable around an axis essentially perpendicular to the same plane. A transmission mechanism is coupled to the foot plates and the support unit so that movement of the foot plates is transformed into rotational movement of the support unit around the axis, and a contact element is securely fixed between the base unit and the support unit. The contact element is vertically positionably adjustable to a desired height.
According to a feature of the instant invention, a telescoping rotatable rod can have a first and second end. The first end may be coupled to the support unit and the second end may be coupled to the base unit. A distance between the support element and the base can be adjustable. The transmission mechanism can be coupled to the foot plates and support element such that the support element is adapted to rotate in a direction toward a foot plate which is moving toward the support element.
In accordance with another feature of the instant invention, the at least two grips and are arranged on a common, closed bar linkage.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the transmission mechanism can include pulleys and gears, the foot plates may be connected to a common belt, and the common belt may be guided over at least one of the pulleys. The at least one pulley can be coupled to one of the gears for rotatably driving the support element.
Additional advantages arise from the description and the accompanying drawings.
It is to be understood that the features described above and to be illustrated below are applicable not only in the combination respectively stated, but also in other combinations or alone, without departing from the scope of the present invention.